<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Your Voice by SlytherinOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674289">Haunted by Your Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl'>SlytherinOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Jessica Jones (TV) Spoilers, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Love You To Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Power Imbalance and she's into it, Power Play, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy knew that Kilgrave had died months prior. So why could she still hear his voice in her head? And why did she like it so much?</p><p>Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction - Love You To Death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zebediah Kilgrave/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted by Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts">GaeilgeRua</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was still in her head. Still making her decisions. </p><p>She knew that it was not possible, that it was not really him, but he just would not leave her head. </p><p>Sometimes the feeling even made her wonder if Muggles could create Horcruxes by accident. Maybe that was what was wrong with her, he had left a part of himself with her. He had certainly killed enough people to create one. </p><p>But she knew it could not be. He had died, she had been told, when he had been hit by a bus.</p><p>Of course, he was with <em>her </em>when it happened. </p><p>Jessica Jones. The woman Kilgrave had left her for. </p><p>How she resented the weak woman. </p><p>Oh, sure, she had powers. She was physically strong. But she could still be manipulated by Kilgrave, she had no shields that surrounded her mind. </p><p>Pansy had been different. </p><p>In the beginning it was like it always was for him – easy – or at least that was what he had said. He had told her to go out with him, so she came along. Told her to enjoy herself, so she did. </p><p>But it did not take long for her to build up her Occlumency shields. She was a witch after all, and simply obeying his commands did not keep her from realising that he was controlling her mind. When she was finally far enough into studying Occlumency, she could withstand him easily. </p><p>At some point during the period where her mind was her own again, she had been told, mainly by her oldest friend Draco, that she should stay away from Kilgrave. If she viewed the situation rationally, she would have to agree, the fact that he used his ability to control people should be exactly why she should be staying as far away from him as possible. And he not only had done it to her, he did it to everyone.</p><p>But the truth was, Pansy was not scared of him. She was fascinated. </p><p>Fascinated by his ruthlessness, fascinated by the emotions burning in him, fascinated by the feeling she had when he tried to make her comply with his wishes. His lack of empathy intrigued her and his need to exercise his power over others constantly made her <em>want</em> him.</p><p>And then everything had been ruined when the cursed Jessica Jones came along.</p><p>Maybe Pansy should have told him about being a witch, he would have been as fascinated with her as she was with him and would not have given Jones the time of the day.</p><p>But he had not known, so when he met someone with <em>superpowers</em>, Jones was suddenly the more interesting choice compared to Pansy, who he thought to be an ordinary woman with the ability to withstand his mind.</p><p>What still hurt, months after his death, was the fact that he had not even tried to explain the situation to her. He had just told her to go. When she tried to get an explanation out of him, he had simply walked away from her.</p><p>There was no reason anymore for Pansy to still feel as though Kilgrave still lurked in her mind, and yet, the feeling was persistent.</p><p>And the things her mind told her were not things she could openly talk about either.</p><p>His voice commanded people, in cruel ways, when Pansy did not get her way.</p><p>Telling people to do what she pleases, or to hurt themselves if they don’t do it. She was so used to getting her way after being around Kilgrave for so long that suddenly not being able to make everyone fulfil your every whim was quite uncomfortable.</p><p>She still had the option of casting the Imperius curse, but the Ministry was sure to find out, especially because the MACUSA was even stricter with tracing unforgivable than the British Ministry.</p><p>And Pansy did not want to go to Azkaban, thank you very much.</p><p>The woman rubbed both hands over her face in frustration.</p><p>It had been months at this point since she got the news that he had died, but once again he was haunting her in the middle of the night.</p><p>The single positive thing was that she could not hear his voice this time at least.</p><p>Pansy stood up from her bed, convinced she would not be able to sleep after thinking about the man in the purple suit that had tried to control her and her life and to some extent still did.</p><p>And she still <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>Her flat was dark, but after two years of living there she navigated the rooms without the need for light. She moved to one of the windows facing the city streets and crossed her arms.</p><p>She felt the hot rush of anger in her stomach. How she wished Kilgrave would never have met Jessica Jones. Her life would be so much better. She would still be at Kilgrave’s side.</p><p>Draco was immensely happy that this was not the case, he had been quite scared for her and her mental well-being, but he could just never quite comprehend how much Pansy had felt for Kilgrave. Without all his mind-control, without his dirty games and with his absolutely cruel mentality, she still missed him.</p><p>A sigh broke from her lips.</p><p>Eventually she would need to move on. So much was certain.</p><p>Maybe she should leave the US, go back to the UK to get as much space between herself and the streets that reminded her of him.</p><p>But as every time she thought about that, his voice in her head seemed to tell her to stop and stay.</p><p>The ice-cold feeling of him in her head was still there, months after, and she shuddered when it rushed through her once again.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>Life was cruel to have him taken from her.</p><p>While she contemplated the past and her lover’s fate, she did not hear the door fall into its lock.</p><p>Nor did she notice the careful, light steps over her wooden floor.</p><p>What she did notice though, was the distinct voice of someone she had thought dead.</p><p>“Pansy.” His voice was still sharp and commanding.</p><p>Pansy spun around, her eyes growing large.</p><p>Before Kilgrave could command her, Pansy was moving in his direction. Her arms went around him.</p><p>“Did you miss me, Pansy? Now, don’t pull a sad face. I’m back. That’s happy news. Smile for me.”</p><p>And her Occlumency shields were not up, but she honestly did not want them to be because she relished in this feeling of him being in her head.</p><p>Her lips pulled into a smile and she looked up at him.</p><p>“Very good,” he whispered, his eyes glinting.</p><p>“Now do take off your clothes.”</p><p>And that is exactly what she did, the excitement that she felt not at all created by his mind-control, and her eyes never leaving his form, as though scared he would disappear again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>